Vergangenheit
Vergangenheit ist die achte Folge der ersten Staffel der Serie von Revenge. Inhalt Emily wird von ihrer Vergangenheit eingeholt, als ihre Freundin aus der Zeit im Jugendgefängnis auftaucht. Die hat sogar Frank Stevens getötet um ihrer beider Geheimnis zu schützen. Emily quartiert Amanda Clarke kurzerhand bei Nolan Ross ein, der jedoch bald die Wahrheit herausfindet. Victoria Grayson hetzt unterdessen Emily die Polizei auf den Hals. Diese zieht sich aber geschickt aus der Affäre, ja es zieht sogar Daniel bei ihr ein. Doch wie weit kann der seiner Freundin trauen? Handlung Amanda Clarke hat den Schnüffler Frank Stevens ermordet, nachdem er das Geheimnis der vertauschten Identitäten zwischen Amanda und Emily gelüftet hat. Sie taucht unvermittelt bei ihrer Freundin Emily auf. Die ist alles andere als begeistert, zumal Daniel bei ihr die Nacht verbracht hat. Zügig verfrachtet sie die ungebetene Besucherin aus ihrem Haus, Erinnerungen an die gemeinsame Zeit im Gefängnis werden wach. Danach nötigt sie dem verblüfften Nolan sich als Gastgeber und "Babysitter" für Amanda zur Verfügung zu stellen, ohne ihn jedoch über deren wahre Identität und die Hintergründe aufzuklären. Danach fährt sie wieder zurück in ihr Strandhaus. Geschickt hat sie sich noch etwas Fisch auf dem Fischmarkt besorgt. So erklärt sie Daniel gegenüber ihre kurze Abwesenheit. Die Polizei hat inzwischen die Leiche von Frank Stevens am Straßenrand gefunden. Sie fängt an zu ermitteln und taucht natürlich auch bei den Graysons auf, deren früherer Sicherheitschef Frank war. Victoria Grayson erinnert sich sofort an ihr letztes Telefonat mit Frank, daß so abrupt unterbrochen wurde. Sie erzählt Detective Robert Gunther davon. Frank hatte gesagt, daß Emily nicht die sei, die sie zu sein scheine. Daraufhin fährt der zu Emily und stellt sie zur Rede. Die behauptet, daß es nur um ihre Jugendhaft gegangen sei, die sie aus Scham verschwiegen habe. Der anwesende Daniel erklärt, daß er die ganze Nacht mit ihr zusammen war und gibt ihr so ein Alibi. Emily gesteht jedoch ihre kurze "Abwesenheit". Clever wie sie ist, hat sie jedoch noch den Beleg vom Fischmarkt und kann sich so rechtfertigen. Daniel ist nun massiv über seine Mutter verärgert. Seiner Meinung nach hat sie völlig unfair Emily die Polizei auf den Hals gehetzt. Er zieht nun zu Emily. Doch als Emily nachts immer wieder rausschleicht, während Daniel vorgibt zu schlafen ist das Misstrauen des jungen Mannes geweckt: Was treibt seine Freundin hinter seine Rücken? Lydia Davis ist, nachdem sie aus dem Koma erwacht ist, ohne Gedächtnis. Sie weiß nicht, daß Frank es war, der sie von dem Balkon ihrer Wohnung gestoßen hat. Victoria kann Conrad dazu überreden, Lydia nach Grayson Manor zu holen. So will sie die Kontrolle behalten, falls Lydia ihre Erinnerungen zurück bekommt. Als sie merkt, daß erste Erinnerungen wach werden konfrontiert sie Lydia mit den Notizen für ihre ursprüngliche Rede auf der "Open Arms Charity Gala". Sie erzählt ihr, daß sie von ihrer ursprünlichen Absicht jedoch Abstand genommen habe, nachdem Victoria sie wieder in die Gesellschaft der Hamptons aufgenommen habe. So hofft sie alles unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Als Lydia sich an das Foto von der Weihnachtsfeier 2002/2003 erinnert, auf dem sie Emily wiedererkannt hatte, such Victoria danach. Doch Nolan hat es inzwwischen durch ein retouschiertes Foto ersetzt und Lydia glaubt, sich getäuscht zu haben. In Nolans Haus taucht inzwischen Jack Porter auf, der Nolan sprechen möchte. Dabei trifft er auf er auf Amanda, welche die Annehmlichkeit von Nolans Schwimmingpool genießt. Jack ist erfreut eine so hübsche und sinnliche, wenn auch etwas geheimnisvolle Besucherin von Nolan kennenzulernen. Nolan wird ihm zudem seine kurz darauf seine Yacht "Amanda" zurückgeben, da er eh keine wirkliche Verwendung dafür hat. Nolan wird jedoch bald misstrauisch, da Franks Ermordung inzwischen bekannt wurde und Amandas Kleidung mit Blutflecken übersäht ist. Nun ist es Nolan, der energisch an Emilys Tür klopft. Er hat Amanda im Schlepptau und stellt Emily verärgert zur Rede. Die versucht sich zu rechtfertigen. Emily kann bei Nolan noch etwas Zeit schinden. Allerdings will auch sie selber inzwischen Amanda los werden. Ihr gefällt es nicht, daß Jack anscheinend Gefallen an ihr gefunden hat. Auch will sie das "Problem" nun endgültig lösen. Sie setzt Amanda unter Druck. Sie gibt ihr Geld und einen gefälschten Ausweis. Amanda soll sich nach Paris absetzen. Die ist garnicht begeistert, so abgeschoben zu werden, gibt jedoch schließlich nach. Das Handy von Frank wird sie später vor Grayson Manor deponieren. Ashley und Tyler sind es leid, von den Reichen herumkommandiert zu werden und planen, von nun an mit härteren Bandagen gegen ihre Arbeitgeber vorzugehen. Zudem findet Tyler bald darauf die geschredderte Rede, die Lydia ursprünglich auf der "Open Arms Charity Gala" halten wollte. Er ist hocherfreut nun endlich ein Druckmittel gegenüber den Graysons zu haben. Als Amanda schon abreisen will, geht sie noch einmal zu Emilys Strandhaus. Sie beobachtet hier heimlich, wie vertraut Daniel und Emily miteinander sind, während sie "abgeschoben" wird. Kurz darauf taucht sie mit einem frechen Spruch bei Jack im Stowaway auf und bietet sich als Bedienung bei ihm an. Der ist natürlich hocherfreut über seine neue attraktive Hilfe. Emily ahnt davon nichts und glaubt, daß Amnada schon auf dem Weg nach Paris ist. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Madeleine Stowe als Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp als Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann als Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny als Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe als Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler als Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman als Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo als Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen als Charlotte Grayson Nebendarsteller *C.C.H. Pounder als Sharon Stiles *Ashton Holmes als Tyler Barrol *Margarita Levieva als Amanda Clarke *Cassius Willis als Detective Robert Gunther *Gina Gallego als Dr. Augilar *Amber Valetta als Lydia Davis Gastdarsteller *Sybil Temtchine als Detective West *Jamal Duffy als Big Ed Soundtrack *'Fire' von Yukon Blonde *'Puppet to the Man' von Kurt Vile *'Limbs' von Widowspeak *'Trouble' von Hope Sandoval & The Warm Inventions *'No Worke And All Play' von Frankel *'Blues For Tiny' von Smokey and Lee *'Untitled (Love Song)' von The Romany Rye Trivia *In dieser Folge trifft Jack zum erstenmal auf Amanda. *Nolan gibt Jack seine Yacht "Amanda" zurück. *Daniel hört auf im Stowaway zu arbeiten. *Tyler Barrol findet die geschredderte Rede, die Lydia Davis ursprünglich auf der "Open Arms Charity Gala" halten wollte. Er setzt sie wieder zusammen und kennt nun die Hintergründe des Anschlages auf Flug 197. Zitate Es heißt, daß jene die sich weigern sich an die Vergangenheit zu erinnern, dazu verdammt sind sie zu wiederholen. Doch diejenigen, die sich weigern die Vergangenheit zu vergessen, müssen sie erneut erleben. Die Vergangenheit ist tückisch. Manchmal ist sie in Stein gemeißelt und manchmal aus süßen Erinnerungen geformt. Doch wenn du zu lange in den dunkelen Tiefen wühlst, wer weiß welche Ungeheuer du weckst. Videos thumb|left|321 pxthumb|right|321 pxthumb|left|321pxthumb|right|321pxthumb|left|321 px Galerie 2.jpg 5.jpg Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Eins Episode